Berg der Toten
Please, no one edit this "Following the four main character's escape from the Moon, they wind up in an abandoned Group 935 Base hidden in the German Alps. Survive as long as you can against the undead with new guns, perks, and equipment. However, zombies may not be the only problem in THE MOUNTAIN OF THE DEAD." '----Map Decription' Berg der Toten is a zombies map included with the game Call of Duty: Resurrected. It comes already unlocked. The map takes place in an abandoned Group 935 facility in the German Alps. It is also the first Map in the Disconnection Storyline, which revolves around Dr. Maxis instructing the groups of characters on how to disconnect Richtofen from the zombies. Achievements "The Master Plan"-On Berg der Toten, obtain the blueprints "Vaporized"- On Berg der Toten, kill ten zombies with one shot from the Kristall Waffe "Accidental Assistance"- On Berg der Toten, trick a Stone Beast into killing a group of at least five zombies "Grab it and Go"- On Berg der Toten, get all of the perks and Pack-A-Punch without getting hit once by a Stone Beast in one game "Who Needs Light?"- On Berg der Toten, last five rounds in the mines without the Night Vision Goggles "I Can See Clearly Now"- On Berg der Toten, aquire the Night Vision Goggles Story The story is revealed in a quick video intro that is played before the games begin. In the video, you see Tank, Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha Maxis(In Rictofen's body) fighting off a horde of zombies. They are slowly pushed back onto the Moon's surface when Sam remembers the teleporter. They all get on the teleporter, and it is powering up when you see one of the nuclear missles go haywire, and crash into the teleporter as they are teleporting. This causes the teleporter to malfunction and send them to the German Alps in the year 2025. Layout You spawn on a steep slope about half-way up the mountain. On one side of the spawn is a cliff that will kill you if you fall off. There are two piles of boulders and debris that are blocking the two exits. There will be a toppled statue of Adolf Hitler next to one of the piles of debris. There are also two guns: the Olympia and the M14. Quick Revive is also found here. However, the most important thing here is the teleporter mainframe where you link the teleporters to. From the spawn, there are two different paths: One to the Laboratory, and the other to the mines. There is a box spawn here as well. The Laboratory 'Weapons: ' B23R- $900 Remington Shotgun- $1500 M1927 Thompson- $1500 'Perks:' Quick Revive- $1500 ($500 in Solo) Juggernog- $2500 Stamin-Up- $2000 Tombstone Soda- $2000 'Utilities/Extras' Pack-A-Punch Teleporter One Acid Trap Two Electro-Shock Traps Two Box Spawns Three Workbench The Mines 'Weapons': MP5-$1000 Uzi-$1500 M16-$1200 'Perks:' Speed Cola-$3000 PhD Flopper-$2000 Mule Kick-$4000 Electric Cherry-$2000 Double Tap Root Beer 2.0-$2000 Play-Dead Pop-$3000 Dead-Shot Daquiri 'Utilities/Extras:' Three Box spawns(Box always starts in a certain spawn in the mines Teleporter Mine Elevator One Fan Trap One Acid Trap One Gravity Trap(increases the zombies' gravity, thus completely crushing them) One workbench right outside the mine One workbench inside the Mines Perks Juggernog Speed-Cola Quick Revive Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 Tombstone Soda PhD Flopper Mule Kick Dead-Shot Daquiri Electric Cherry Stamin-Up Play-Dead Pop Buildables Night Vision Goggles Purpose-They let you see inside the mines Parts: Binoculars Wires Headband Dual-Band Scopes RC-XD Purpose-You send them into a hoard of zombies and blow them up, killing the zombies Parts: Toy Car Tablet Computer Antennae Batteries Turbine (pieces are VERY hard to find and change every game) Purpose-Powers certain things for the Easter Egg Parts: Mannequinn Fan Model Plane Tail Fin Radio Purpose-Allows you to communicate with Dr. Maxis for the easter egg Parts: Walkie-Talkie Wiring Antennae Cork(used as power button) UAD Device(UAD=U'''nlocks A'ny' D'oor')' Purpose-Opens the Locked Door for the Easter Egg Parts: Computer Screen Hard Drive Cable Keyboard Wonder Weapon The new Wonder Weapon is called the Kristall Waffe, which is German for Crystal Weapon. Thankfully, it is not a buildable gun, but it is obtainable only through the box or by using the Change-O-Matic Machine. It looks like an assault rifle with glowing crystals popping out of it. The crystals contain high concentrations of Element 115. It shoots a laser beam that cuts through as many zombies as it can before it hits a wall. It will kill all zombies it touches instantly. It has five shots per clip, with ten shots in reserve. When it is Pack-A-Punched, it becomes Hölle Reichtum, which is German for Hell's Treasure. It looks the same as before, but with a different camo. It is just as powerful as it was before, except the laser beam is blood-red instead of electric-blue. It still has five shots per clip, but it now has 25 bullets in reserve instead of the original ten. Easter Eggs There is one major easter egg called "The Master Plan". It revolves around finding blueprints to build a device that once completed, will be able to counter the Richtofen's power to control the zombies. If the Easter Egg is Completed, you will have the blueprints to use for the final map in the ''Disconnection ''storyline, and everyone will recieve all perks except for Tombstone and Play-Dead Pop that will last until the end of the game There is also a musical easter egg that will activate the song ''Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold. The song will activate if you find the three Skulls hidden around the map. Special Zombies The special zombies are found only within the mines. They are known as the Stone Beasts. They are monsters of stone that reside on top of the perk machines within the mines. If you go to close to a perk machine within the mines then they will lunge at you and attack you. However, they are chained to pieces of the cave walls around the perk machines, so they can only attack things within a certain range. It is extremely hard to grab a perk in the mines without being hit once. When you first approach the machine, they appear to not be there. This is because they blend in with their environment. The location of the Stone Beasts are randomly surrounding the perk machines. However, these are NOT ZOMBIES, more like living rocks. Boss Rounds Every five rounds or so, the screen will get foggy, and you will hear the classic Fetch me their souls! Once you hear that, it means that the Mutants are coming. The Mutants are zombified mutated snakes. It is very hard to see them, because they are on the ground and they blend in with the fog. However, you will know if one is following you because if they are close, they will begin to hiss loudly. If they grab you, they will first bite you, which will stun you for about a second. They will then begin to attack you. If you last a whole round without anyone getting hit/bit once by a snake, then you will recieve a Bonfire Sale and a Max Ammo. However, this is VERY hard to do. However, if one person is hit/bit, then all the players will recieve is a Max Ammo. Trivia .This is the first map to feature the four original characters since Moon in Call of Duty Black Ops .This is the first German-named map since Kino der Toten .This map is considered a classic zombies map, due to the return of the original characters and a similar atmosphere